


Always For You

by DWImpala67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole Misha Collins, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Office Romance, Omega Jensen Ackles, POV Third Person Limited, Possessive Jared Padalecki, The Author Regrets Nothing, True Mates, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Jared Padalecki is a ruthless Alpha in charge of the biggest companies in Texas. Every one is afraid of him, from his employees to even his enemies. But one day, a new Omega is assigned to one of the company project. Can he change everything?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 229





	Always For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lia1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia1996/gifts).



> Lia,  
> For you. This is not one of my best works but I hope it does make your day better. 
> 
> This is not a beta version. All mistakes are mine. Please forgive the typing errors. 
> 
> Happy Reading.

Anna jumped as she heard a loud bang coming from the office right at the front of her cubicle. Not a second later a man, positively pale and terrified, rushed out of the room towards the elevator. She watched transfixed as the man disappeared behind the elevator doors and not for the umpteenth time she asked herself how had she not gotten used to this? She’d been Mr. Padalecki’s assistant for over five years now. If there’s one thing that she should be familiar with by now was her boss’ wrath. After all he was the most powerful and ruthless Alpha in all of the Texas. Even the top politicians stayed out of his ways.

Ion Defense Corp. was one of the largest defense manufacturing companies and the head of the company Mr. Padalecki was known to have top connections everywhere with the federal government. That was one of the reasons why no one ever dared to mess with the Alpha. Besides, he had reputation of being one of the toughest boss ever. Not a day went by when he hadn’t sent at least three of his employees crying out of his office and without having yelled at the afternoon meetings. Terrified was an understatement when the employees of Ion Defense Corp. got a mail that their boss wanted to see them in his office.

If anything, Jared Tristan Padalecki was known to have an influence over everyone. Yet, the board members had nothing but sing praises of him. Even their clients and Government agencies who had to deal with Jared Padalecki directly always seemed to be charmed by him. It seems as if he was good with everyone except for his employees. No one could fault him though, because he had to manage thousands of idiots as his employees and he was known to be short tempered.

Anna knew her boss was one of the wisest person she had met but that also made him temperamental to people with a low IQ. Her boss may not be the best but she knew his heart was at the right place. She wondered sometimes if he was just as harsh with his family too. Especially his mate and his kid. It was rumored that Jared Padalecki had finally mated an Omega five years ago and he even had a three year old kid. No one had seen the as far as she knew. Yet she always sympathized with the mate that her boss had landed with. The elevator pinged again and she saw a very pretty man walking towards her desk confidently. Although nervousness was coming off of him in waves, she could tell that the omega was a little bit intimidated. He was looking around with big green eyes, taking in his surroundings.

“How may I help you today, sir?” Anna asked once the omega approached her desk.

“I wish to meet with Mr. Padalecki, please. I have an appointment with him.” The man’s voice was whisky smooth and up close, Anna was blown away by his beauty. Head a delicate features but by no means was he smaller. The omega definitely packed some muscles behind the neatly tailored suit.

“Your name please”

“Jensen…umm…Jensen Ackles. I am the new software designer.” He said.

Anna only felt sad for the omega. This was the man they had been talking about for a week. The best software developer that was recommended by Defense Secretary himself. They were developing a radar detector system for the Navy and as usual Misha Collins, the designer had made grave errors in the production that led to malfunctioning of the system while it was being tested. Mr. Padalecki had been livid to say the least. That was why this guy was being hired in the first place. To think that this beautiful creature would have to endure her boss’ mood swings was actually disturbing. “Yes, Mr. Ackles. You’re the famous software designer. But, aren’t you a little early?”

“Well, I dropped off my kid and I was done with my household chores a bit earl so I thought, better save time, you know. And if reputation fits, r. Padalecki isn’t pretty good on patience, right?” Jensen asked hesitantly. But there was hint of fondness in his eyes when he talked of Mr. Padalecki and Anna wondered how this whole thing would turn out.

“Oh, so you’re mated, huh? How many years?” She couldn’t help but keep the disappointment from her voice. Not like she wanted the guy for herself but a beta could always dream to bed an omega now and then, especially someone as wonderful as this guy.

A smile spread on Jensen’s lips, one that could rival the sun. “Five years. Well, it’d e six years mated this year. But we’ve known each other all our lives. We grew up together.” Jensen told her. Something in his voice told Anna that the omega was very much in love of his mate and was really enjoying his mated life. “If you don’t mind, I’d really like to get to work now. No point in keeping the boss waiting huh?” he winked.

“Sure. This way please” there was something odd with Jensen. He seemed far too cheerful to meet the boss. But who could fault him, she gathered. He was going to work with one of the biggest companies. She led the way and prayed that her boss would treat this omega right, at least in the start.

Jared had inherited his company from his father when his big brother Jeffery made it known that he wanted to be a doctor instead. So, the responsibility lied on Jared’s shoulders to take over the company from his father and it had been ten years since. Looking at the report in his hands, seated behind the big mahogany table, he surmised, he had done pretty well. He had a loving family, his company had flourished under his leadership and he seemed to have a great reputation which sometimes, worked far too well for him. All in all, Jared was pretty satisfied with his progress so far. Having graduated from Harvard as Engineer and having pursued a degree in Economics from London, he was the brightest of his siblings. His father was so proud of him and his mother…well, lets just say she like to boast around far too much. His mate though, he was one of the best and most gifted thing that had ever happened to Jared. He simply adored his mate. Thinking of his better half, a smile formed on his face and he turned his chair around towards the big window to gaze outside, having a moment with himself. He thought of big beautiful eyes and miles of pale skin and the most pouty lips that Jared had spent kissing all his morning and the sweet ass that he had buried himself in deep. He had enjoyed every second of it. His mate was so pretty and so hot, he made Jared want him all the damn time. Jared had met his mate when he was a kid and they’d mated when they had achieved their goals. His mate wanted to be a software developer, the best of them all. And how could Jared deny his adorable Omega his wishes? He was deeply in love with his mate. They had a kid too. A three year old boy, an Alpha, just like Jared - Tristan James. Gosh, how he loved his family. He wished he could stay with the all day. Alas, he had a company to run. He was lost in his own little bubble when a knock to his door brought him back to reality.

Jared groaned at the prospects of having to deal with another moron of a designer whom Jared had summoned to meet at exactly ten minutes before the knocking. He composed himself and shouted “Come in” totally expecting the moron designer Collins and pulled out his submissions from the drawer that Anna had kept handy for him this morning. Instead what he saw left him breathless for a moment. The most beautiful man Jared had ever seen stood in front of Jared, shifting nervously on his foot, with an adorable red flush on his cheeks and his ears. One sniff and one of the sweetest scents hit his nose and Jared knew that the guy was an Omega. He was dressed in a grey suit with a black shirt and his freckles were glowing. Jared couldn’t help but stare at the beauty in front of him.

Anna could smell the desire burning up in her boss and felt sad for her boss’ mate. Her boss never looked around or he didn’t have the reputation of being a playboy. As far as she knew, her boss had never shown interest in dating anyone and had never been in a relationship before well, before he was mated. Yet, this was wrong and the omega was mated and had kids for godsakes. She coughed trying to get her boss’ attention.

Jared was transfixed with the Omega in front of him. He knew he shouldn’t be ogling the man, not when he was mated but come on, the man was simply gorgeous. He calmed himself though, when he heard Anna cough. “Yes ?”

“Mr. Padalecki, this is Mr. Ackles. The software engineer that the Defense Secretary had recommended. He’s here to work with…” Anna spoke but was interrupted in between.

“Well, I know who I am dealing with, Anna. Thank you. You may please get back to work and reschedule my appointment with Collins would you?” Jared spoke, eyes still on the omega. But his voice came off as soft and there was a glint in his eyes that Anna failed to place. She just stood there staring at her boss, wondering what had gotten into him. He was never so soft with his employees. But the minute he turned his cold eyes on her, she got the message an fled the room.

“Please, have a seat” Jared urged the man and was delighted when the man looked up at him and smiled as he took a seat directly in front of him.

“Thank you. So, I gather we need to redevelop the software that would be an asset to our naval systems? Do I work alone or do I get a team” The man smirked as her asked. And God, Jared was going to have a better control over his senses.

“Yes, indeed. And you won’t be working alone, don’t worry. There would be a whole team to assist you. And I’m right here if you need anything. I’m just one call away” Jared said, breathless and ashamed of the reaction of his member to the honey sweet scent of the Omega.

Jensen opened his file and handed it over to Jared as he explained, “Well, these are some of the programs and hardware changes in the design that I propose. It would help if we install them as soon as possible. I hear that Navy is pushing to get this ready soon?”

“Yes, that’s true. I guess, Secretary of Navy already gave you a briefing huh? Considering you come as recommendation from Secretary of Defense himself? You must be a very important man. With a fabulous record, I gather?” This was flirting. Jared couldn’t believe how hopeless he was being! 

“Well, I’m pretty good at my job as I intend on finishing off my project at a fast pace. And I’ve assured them of a breakthrough as soon as possible.” Jensen replied. And Jared could only think of how fast could Jensen set a pace while he was on top…well, Jared needed to get a grip on himself.

“Very well. What are we waiting for then?” Jared adjusted himself, trying to hide his problem.

“Well, for you to give me an office to work in and a team to work with” Jensen said, sounding quite amused. And Jared couldn’t fault him. He was feeling rather mushy and clammy. Something in his heart melted everytime Jensen smiled at him. For the first time ever, Jared found himself nervous in front of his employee.

“Well, please follow me. I’ll show you around”

The next ten minutes went by with Jared showing Jensen around, much to the astonishment of the employees. Jared was being so soft and considerate with Jensen that half of the people could already faint with disbelief. Jared Padalecki was never soft and nervous. He was always confident and always in control. But with this Omega with him, he was almost like a puppy, following around wherever Jensen went with a sparkle and soft look in his eyes and a dimpled smile on his face. More than once, he guided Jensen with a hand on his waist, his posture protective and relaxed as if Jensen was something precious. This was something no one was ready for.

After almost half an hour, Jared called for a meeting and everyone huddles to reach on time in the conference room. Everyone gathered and stared openly at the new addition to their company. Some of the Alpha’s were openly leering at Jensen. An unconscious growl escaped Jared when he saw some of them trying to get closer to Jensen. It was an order to back the fuck off or be ripped limb to limb. The staff was chastised immediately.

Jared cleared his throat and started speaking once he was sure that most of his staff was already there. “Well, I called for this meeting to introduce you with Mr. Jensen Ackles. He’s the software engineer that Secretary of Defense recommended us. He’s here to help us developing the naval radar system.” Jared made the formal introductions and led the floor open for Jensen to speak.

“Hello, everyone. As Jared already told you, I’m here to help you with developing the software and I intend to work with you as your equal. I believe in team work and I expect you guys to be freely working with me. If you have any questions or suggestions, I’m always open to listen. I’m a taskmaster though. I intend on getting fast result and even faster delivery of the product. I’m really excited to work with you guys and I hope that together we will prove that best indeed means best.” Jensen spoke, even as a few eyebrows rose when he referred to Mr. Padalecki as Jared and Anna couldn’t help but notice a familiarity between the two. She sensed there was something missing but when Mr. Padalecki barked at Collins for getting far ahead in his game, she understood what the problem was.

“SO, you’ll be open to us, huh, Mr. Ackles?” Collins grinned toothily almost in a flirting tone, wiggling his eyebrows. Everyone groaned at him. He was the only one who would never learn a lesson, despite been chastised y Mr. Padalecki more than five times for his unusual behavior. It’s like whenever he saw an Omega, he immediately jumped without thinking of the consequences.

“You shut your damn mouth, Collins. I will rip your throat out myself if I ever see you getting close to Jensen. You hear me? I will cut your knot and shove it up your ass while I tear off your balls and feed them to the dogs if I ever catch you flirting with Jensen. Get out.” Jared roared and everyone watched as Misha blanched at the threat and looked almost sick at being openly threatened as he ran out of the room. Anna smiled as the implications dawned on her when she saw Jensen pressing himself close to Jared and running his hands all over Mr. Padalecki’s chest and whispering something in his ears. Some stood stunned when Jensen dared to press soft kisses on Mr. Padalecki’s neck.

Jared deflated when he inhaled the familiar scent of his mate and felt his hands running over is chest and words of love and affection reached his ears. He quickly gathered up his mate in a tight embrace. The thought of anyone even looking at Jensen in a wrong way always riled him up. He always got possessive when it came to Jensen. Ever since they were kids and played together. The Padaleckis and Ackles had been family friends and when they grew up everyone was just waiting for them to making it official. They both were joined at the hips since the day they met each other.

“Jay, its okay. Calm down.” Jensen said as he tried to cool off his Alpha slowly stroking his back as Jared hugged him tight to his chest. “I love you. I’m right here and he’s gone, okay. Deep breaths. Calm down” Jensen softly murmured and smiled when he felt his mate’s hard on. He blew air in Jared’s ear as he hotly spoke, “Someone’s very excited”

“Well, someone just saw his mate being hit on by a two timer stupid Alpha. You’re mine, Jen. No one gets to have you, but me. Only me. You’re mine” Jared replied

“Yours.” Jensen replied. He quickly broke their embrace knowing curious eyes were watching them. “So much for keeping it a secret huh? Now, come one, introduce me properly and let’s get this done with and go home. You’re far too tense to work today. Let Adrienne take the charge today. We’re going home after this.”

And who was Jared to decline such an invitation as Jensen kissed him, short but chaste. Jared’s Alpha had considerably calmed down. “Okay, yeah” He pecked those plush pink lips once again and turned towards the expectant and curious eyes. “So, folks, as you must have gathered. This is Jensen, my mate. You are to respect him and follow his orders as if they are mine. He’s my mate but he’s also the best software designer there is. He will be helping us. Most importantly though, I won’t tolerate any disrespect directed towards him of any kind. I very much intend on acting on my threats otherwise.” Jared smirked as he saw quite a few of them pale at his words. Served them right as they were looking at his mate. Something they had no business with. “Have I made myself clear?” He spoke with a steely voice, his eyes cold as he glared at everyone standing in the room.

“Yes, Sir”, came the automatic reply.

“Good. Now, you’re dismissed” Jared declared as he walked out of the room, his hand of small of Jensen’s back, eyes scanning for his pray if anyone dared to look at his mate inappropriately, leading them out of the room and out of the building.

Once inside the cocoon of their car, Jensen immediately turned to his mate, "We had decided to keep it under wraps, yo really had to jump the gun, didn't you, Jay?"

"I'm sorry, Jen. It's just...everyone was looking at you like you were an edible thing. And Misha was downright ridiculous. And you know I can't help myself when people have eyes on you. You're mine. Only I get to cherish you." Jared kissed his mate senseless. 

"I know, Jay. But you have to behave yourself, now that I'm gonna be there everyday. There'll be plenty of idiots checking me out. But I'm glad that it was clear I'm out of reach. At least they'll keep their distance." Jensen happily pulled Jared into another passionate kiss. "Hmm...I believe we were about to celebrate?" Jensen asked between the heated kisses. He couldn't help but moan. His mate was hot and his Omega was eager to submit, to prove to his Alpha that he belonged with him. 

"You're so hot, Jen. I wanted to take every single one of the apart for checking you out. I want to fuck you, Jen. Wanna make you mine. Can I have that, Jen?" Jared asked in a breathy voice.

"What are you waiting for? Get me home, mate" Jensen smiled and kissed his Alpha for one last time as they sped off to their home.

Back at office, everyone was yet to get out of the shock. Anna though, was the happiest of the lot. Because she understood that her boss wasn’t the asshole everyone thought him to be. No, he was the most caring and loving mate there was. And if anyone ever doubted him, they just had to observe him with Jensen. The natural attraction between them, the desire burning in their bodies, the fondness in their eyes, it all screamed True Mates. Anna finally understood why her boss never fooled around. He never had a chance because he had met his true mate when he was a kid. It was pathetic watching him follow around today. It also justified his reaction to Misha openly flirting with his mate. He really was a love sick fool.

Everyone was happy that day. Happy to know that their boss, even though he may act tough but he really was a man truly in love with his mate. And if needed he could be all soft and sweet.

But it would always be for his mate.

Only for his mate.


End file.
